I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Indra Otsutsuki Last Reincarnation
by SleepyBearZ
Summary: Indra, Sasuke, Madara, Dinar, different names but technically the same person, discovering that in every single life you were an edgy villain is weird. OC INSERT INTO SASUKE.
1. Chapter 1

Dinar was a young prodigy, he had a perfect GPA, straight A's, captain of the football team, 6TH Dan in taekwondo, Dinar was not happy with his life, not even in the slightest, everything he did was accord to his parents plans and ideals, They forced him beyond the limit to meet goals beyond possible, outside football and martial arts, his parents had him enrolled in the swimming team, and he had several private instructors for music, languages, etc.

Dinar hated his parents deeply, they didn't let him go out with his friends, cause to his parents friends were useless distractions on his path, and their opinion on girlfriends was even worse.

But he had a secret, at school his computer science teacher allowed him to use class time to watch series, animes or play games, the teacher knew about Dinar's situation with his parents, and he knew that dinar was way ahead everyone in class, so this was the only way he could help the young man, by letting him be a normal kid for three hours a week.

Dinar's favorite anime was Naruto, the series and novels, his favorite character Itachi, a brother who loved his younger brother so much that he sacrificed everything to give him a future.

One day after football practice, Dinar was waiting for his parents, they sent him a text that they would be late to pick him up because they were stuck in traffic, so the young man decided to take a nap.

Dinar P.O.V

Everything was dark, without any sound, I could not feel my body, my whole existence felt like I was underwater, the first thing that went through my head was that I was having a strange dream.

"This is weird..." I said calmly trying to wake up.

"That's not going to work, you're not asleep." A voice said scaring the shit out me.

"Who are you, where am I? ", I said with a little panic in my voice. "So this is a just a product of my imagination, that's it! My parents finally did it!, I went crazy...!"

"Oh dear no, my apologies, I'm still synchronizing with your mind." The voice said trying to calm me down, with a hint of amusement.

"I think it's better if I show you." The complete darkness that surrounded me was gone as soon as the voice said that.

Now I was able to see my body...kinda?, what I saw was made entirely of something blue like you would expect your soul to be, and had the shape of a human, or at the very least a bipedal creature with thumbs, and the man in front of me was someone who knew of me favorite anime, Hagoromo Ōtsuki. "Oh, hell..." I said looking at the man floating in front of me, "So my crappy parents were right, TV fries your brain...great..."

"I assure you, I'm pretty real, young man." Hagoromo said hitting me on the head, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't insult your poor father like that, saying that I am a product of your non-existent imagination, Uh!"

"Say what now?" I screamed close Hagoromo's face just to take another blow to the head. "Bloody hell!"

"Do I have to keep hitting you, boy, I have all day?" said Hagoromo wearing an evil smile.

"Let's say I believe you, how come you're so different from the Hagoromo I saw in the anime and manga?" I said as I scolded myself for accepting this hallucination, 'Oh God, I'm going to end up in an asylum' Before answering my question, Hagoromo hit me again.

"That was for thinking I'm not real... Again, and the reason I'm different from what you expected is that thousands of years have passed since the Kaguya incident, so you could say I evolved a little? The truth is, I was never as deep as everyone thought."

"You mean everything that happened in Naruto is real?" I said laughing with disbelief.

"That's right, with the difference that in the end Kaguya won, this battle happened about ten thousand years ago, Kaguya is still alive, and every certain amount time she brings humanity back to square one, and she keeps doing that over and over again, you could say that the earth is her chakra farm and you the humans are the cattle." Hagoromo replied with a grim tone, "And that's why I here, it took me ten thousand years to gather enough chakra without mother noticing it, and my plan is ready, I plan to send you to the past with a little bit of my chakra, to avoid this awful future to exist..."

"Ok hold that train old man, why me? What the hell does this have to do with me." I exclaimed immediately.

"You are the last reincarnation of my eldest son Indra, and the only one who has not been affected by the chain of hatred, yet at least" Hagoromo replied with a huge smile. "Your name is an anagram for Indra, as intelligent as you think you are and you didn't notice that, how sad it is to have such a stupid child." the old man said with fake tears.

'You know what? I'll go with the flow','"Okay, send me back to the past. I have nothing to lose, if I continue in this era I will end up murdering my parents," I replied trying to hasten whatever my brain was suffering.

"Ok I'll do just as you want my beautiful son, but the heads up, you will maintain all the knowledge and skills your previous reincarnation had, with the difference that you will have my chakra this time, see ya later boy." Hagoromo said and finally peace and quiet, for about two seconds.

"Chido — wait what?" I said cutting my words, in a split of a second I noticed that I was in the air, and in my hand I had a ball or electric charge that was dissipating.

"Rasengan!" a voice in front of me shouted, when I came to my senses can I saw the protagonist of my favorite series with an orange cloak around him and a rasengan in his hand jumping towards me. 'So the old man sent me to the day Sasuke left the village, yeah he's an asshole'and before I could blink. Naruto rasengan had connected with my stomach which sent me to flying into the forest, causing me to lose consciousness. 'Fuck you Hagoromo...Fuck you'


	2. Chapter 2

I was unconscious, the bastard of Hagoromo had sent me moments before Sasuke left the village completely, But this time Sasuke lost.

'What am I supposed to do, if my head is checked by the Yamanaka clan... what should I do?' Those thoughts were storming in through my head, 'Although maybe this was just a dream and I'll wake up in my house... is it wrong? That I don't wanna go back to my old life?'

Little by little I felt like my eyes were opening, the light blinded me could not see well, but the room smelled like a hospital.

"At last you wake up... what a disappointment Sasuke, you have a lot to explain to." said a man sitting next to me while reading a book, when I could realize who I was, I almost lost consciousness again, Kakashi Hatake!...

"Hello...?" I said timidly admiring Kakashi, 'For the love of... don't get out of your role, you're an emo with psychopathic tendencies, he can't know you're a fan.'

Kakashi looked at me with his eye as if I had swallowed something bad, "You seem to have no idea, the problem you're in... right?"

Calming my fanaticism for man, I decided to answer. "Treason, Direct Harm to a fellow Konoha Ninja, Indirect Harm to other Konoha Ninja, and a few more I can't remember right now."

Kakashi looked at me, and with his eye he made the equivalent of a smile for him and almost immediately gave me a blow to the stomach that made me vomit some blood. "So you have enough brain capacity to know what you did wrong... you're despicable, after everything you did you don't have the decency to apologize, and you don't even look like you feel bad for it."

'Oh, for God's sake, How I can't feel bad about something I didn't do, or did I? GOD this is confusing' '' Apologizing wouldn't do any good...I" 'and without warning Kakashi gave me another hit, this time a little bit harder. 'My love for this character declining at an alarming speed...'

"Kakashi, stop!" a voice which wasn't too hard to guess who it was said.

"Tsunade-sama, my apologies," said Kakashi looking at me with disdain.

'Please God, don't let her hit me. ' I Raise my head in the best possible way for the woman in front of me, Tsunade Senju, drunk, gambler and above all aggressive I have to play my cards well.

"I'll give you a chance to explain your reasons, don't waste it..." Tsunade said in a serious, dark tone.

'Ok, I'll go in full truth mode with them, Explaining the reasons why Sasuke betrayed the village and I'll cross my finger for them not to kill me.

"I tried to go with Orochimaru to get power, power to avenge my clan, and Orochimaru offered me the power I need it, fighting Naruto, I discovered, that Orochimaru only wants my body... 'Oh! God that sounds bad on so many levels... ', when I was using the power of the cursed mark, I felt as if Orochimaru was talking to me.' I said monotonously, trying to avoid Tsunade's fury.

"So you betrayed your comrades for power!" Kakashi shouted in anger with his eye glaring at me.

"I understand that what I did was wrong." I said taking a pause, "And there is nothing I can say to alleviate the situation, because of me several of my comrades were injured unnecessarily, and I really regret it, the 'me' of right now would not do that, now I know that the power that Orochimaru offered me was not worth it, in the end Naruto defeated me without the help of Pedochimaru." I said without noticing the joke I added in the end, The joke at the end made Tsunade look at me strangely, "Excuse me, I joke when I'm stressed or nervous," I said looking at Tsunade.

"I see, isn't that quite the convenient change in such short amount of time." Kakashi said with a suspicious look.

"I'll take the punishment in full Hokage-sama, I was a fool."

"We will decide your fate later," Tsunade said with a look that I didn't understand very well, "Don't try anything, there's a dozen anbu's watching you." And with that Tsunade and Kakashi left, but not without first Kakashi looking at me with a little disgust and guilt.

[hr]

That same night, something unexpected happened, I could not sleep, thinking that the old man sent me to die for betrayal had me super stressed, while my head was plotting how to make me forgive, three individuals entered the room where I was.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have no idea what trouble we had getting here." Said one of the individuals wearing the anbu mask on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama is very disappointed in you," said the second individual taking off his mask, and the other two who came with him followed his example by removing the masks as well.

"Let's go before they notice we killed the anbu squad that was positioned outside," said the third individual.

And that was it, Orochimaru was still after me, I had no escape, three subjects capable of killing anbus as if they were nothing were a lot for me, not to mention that I don't know how much my fighting skills could work, Hagoromo said I would know what sasuke knew, but that would be enough to stop them, 'Think, what can you do to improve this situation.'

Looking around I saw that my room had a window. 'There is my chance!', jumping out of my bed as fast as I could, and jumped through the window smashing the glass.

I started running through the roofs of Konoha trying to find someone to fight those guys, As I was running I noticed that the speed I was going was ridiculous, Usain Bolt would look like a handicapped turtle, compared to me right now. As I was amazed at my wonderful speed and agility, one of Orochimaru's henchmen stopped me throwing some kunais, which I dodged. 'So ninjas have spider-sense, neat...'

"Where you think you're going, brat, we'll take you to Orochimaru one way or another." Said the guy in a threatening way.

"Nope thanks, I don't want anything to do with Orochimaru, tell him that if he wants so much the Sharingan, that he's free to go to Akatsuki to try to get it," I said as I was preparing to fight activating my sharingan, I wasn't throwing Orochimaru at my poor brother or Obito, cause both of them could wipe the floor with Orochimaru's ass. 'Maybe if I make a lot of noise I will get the attention of other Ninjas,'

"Insolent brat!" shouted one of the subjects jumping towards me, thanks to the Sharingan I dodged his attack without problems, while the other two subjects rushed towards me with pure taijutsu.

'

They must have orders to not harm me too much,' I thought while dodging their attacks without any problems, 'Thank goddess Hagoromo sent me here and allowed me to keep Sasuke's memories' "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" I said making the hand sings as fast as I could.

All three of them dodged my attack without too much trouble, then one of them moved on my back extremely fast, my eyes could follow his movements, but my body couldn't react properly, and stabbed my leg with a katana full of poison. 'So much for being a ninja, these guys were just playing with me, maybe if I use the curse seal?... What the hell am I thinking! No!, bad sasuke!'

"Orochimaru will kill you for damaging his vessel," said one of the guys.

"No, I'm the one who's going to kill you," said a voice in anger, that thanks to the poison I couldn't recognize very well, but before I passed out I saw Kakashi behind the guy who stabbed me and a clone in front of me both holding a kunai, but he didn't come alone, Kurenai and Asuma were behind the other two ninjas who came for me. 'Oh FUCK YES, I'M SAFE!, thanks for not fucking me even more destiny!.'

"I'll take care of the rest Sasuke." Kakashi said before I lost my consciousness, 'Aww he does care, I hope this serves as proof that I don't want to deal with Orochimaru.'


End file.
